Little adorable Em
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 11 year old Emily Fields is a very sweet kid and she has just been told by a teacher named Olivia Torres that she need to pick an extra class for the semester. Emily look at a paper with a list of classes to pick from. She find it hard to select one.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This was written in honor of the very sweet and amazing JemilyPLLGleek78-10. Check out her stories. She write awesome stuff.**

* * *

**Little adorable Em**

**11 year old Emily Fields is a very sweet kid and she has just been told by a teacher named Olivia Torres that she need to pick an extra class for the semester.**

**Emily look at a paper with a list of classes to pick from.**

She find it hard to select one.

"Maybe...no." mumbles Emily.

There are things such as an acting class, an art class and other things, but Emily finds nothing that stand out to her.

"Oh, this could be cutie cute." says Emily as she sees that there's a violin class.

For some reason Emily think this might be fun.

She decides to try that.

Later that day, Pam Fields, Emily's mom, takes Emily to the local music store so Emily can get a good violin.

"Welcome, what are you in need of...?" says Amanda Green, the owner of the store.

"Do you have any good affordable violins? My sweet daughter Emily is gonna start to take violin class in school." says Pam.

"Sure. Over here are the violins. This one's good." says Amanda as she gently grab a violin and hands it to Emily.

"Kinda heavy for little me..." says Emily, who as a result of being a swimmer is actually rather strong for a her gender and age, despite not thinking of herself as being strong. Emily still see herself as a cutie kid.

"Okay. Maybe this one..." says Amanda as she hands Emily another violin.

"Awww. This one's really cute." says Emily.

"Then we'll buy it. How much?" says Pam.

"240 dollars." says Amanda.

Pam pay for the violin.

Amanda place the violin in a case.

The next day.

Emily has her violin case in her left hand as she enter a classroom at Rosewood Middle School.

"Welcome." says Sarah Scarlet, the music teacher.

"Hi, Mrs Scarlet. I'm Emily Fields and I wanna take violin class." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Then you're in the right place." says Mrs Scarlet.

"Cute." says a happy Emily.

"I'll teach you how to play some sweet simple songs." says Mrs Scarlet.

Sarah Scarlet is a very sweet woman, similar to Emily's own mom.

"Thanks." says Emily.

Mrs Scarlet show Emily how to tune a violin.

"Okay, now that we're in tune, let's start with 'You are my sunshine' a song that most kids have heard, at least once." says Mrs Scarlet as she show Emily how to play the song.

Mrs Scarlet takes everything nice, slow and gentle, in order to make it easy for Emily to learn and understand.

"Awww, cute!" says a happy Emily, who love how the song sounds on violin when Mrs Scarlet play.

"Thanks, Emily." says Mrs Scarlet with a sweet friendly smile.

"Okay." says Emily, all adorable.

"Try to play the first few opening notes, Emily." says Mrs Scarlet.

"Yes, Mrs Scarlet." says Emily as she try to play and to her own surprise it sounds good, even though Emily hasn't played violin before.

"Good, Emily." says Mrs Scarlet.

"Yay!" says a very happy Emily.

"Now, try to play the rest of the song." says Mrs Scarlet.

Emily try and it sounds mostly good.

"Sweet. There was a few notes that were a bit off, but that's okay. You'll learn how to play it soon, I'm sure." says Mrs Scarlet.

"Okay. Cool." says Emily.

"Yes, girl." says Mrs Scarlet.

"Awww." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Let's try another sing." says Mrs Scarlet.

She show Emily how to play 'Little Fish' by Nina Marlow.

"So sweet." says Emily, who happen to love this song very much.

The song is used in the 'Bella, the Cute Fish' cartoon, which is one of Emily's two favorite cartoons.

"You seem to love this song." says Mrs Scarlet.

"I do 'cause it's in Bella, the Cute Fish, a cartoon me love a lot." says Emily.

"Okay, Emily." says Mrs Scarlet.

Emily try to play the song and it sounds 100 % perfect.

It appears that Emily has natural talent for playing violin.

Later, after school.

Emily and her two buddies Hanna Marin and Alison DiLurentis are in Emily's cute bedroom.

Emily show her friends that she can play 'Little Fish'.

The name Little Fish is actually also the nickname Emily's dad gave to her when it first became clear that Emily is very good at swimming.

"Cute." says Hanna and Alison.

Both of them think Emily's awesome at violin.

"Thanks, girls." says Emily.

Emily has added a sweet pink and blue 'My Little Pony' sticker to the back of her violin because My Little Pony is her other favorite cartoon next to Bella, the Cute Fish.

"No prob, Em." says Alison.

"Yay." says Emily.

"Can you play the My Little Pony song?" says Hanna, all childish and adorable.

"No. I've not learned that yet, but I want to." says Emily.

"Yay!" says an excited Hanna.

Hanna love My Little Pony. She own several My Little Pony plushies.

Emily also own some plushies and her favorite is a very cute mint-green dolphin plushie that she keep on her bed whenever she isn't playing with it.

The dolphin plushie is a girl that Emily has named YoBu for unknown reasons.

Alison own some plushies too, but she wanna be adult-like and rarely even touch her plushies. Her favorite is a white teddy bear plushie though and it is named Rowena. Alison keep it in her bookshelf, among other sweet items.

"Em, play another song." says Alison.

"Okay, Ali." says a cute and happy Emily as she starts to play the song 'Cotton Candy' by Amanda Watson.

"So sweet and nice." says Alison, who at this point in her life has not become 100 % sassy and manipulative yet.

"Thanks." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Yup." says Alison, all cute.

"Cool sticker." says Hanna when she notice the My Little Pony sticker on Emily's violin.

"Thanks, Han." says Emily.

"Yay." says a cutie cute and very sweet Hanna with a childish smile.

"Yeah." says Emily.

4 hours later.

Emily hug her dolphin plushie.

"Little cutie plush dolphin!" says a happy Emily with a cute childish smile.

Emily makes sure to hug her favorite plushie at least once a day.

She treat the soft toy almost as if it was alive.

"You're adorable." says Emily as she kiss the dolphin on it's big soft dolphin-nose.

Emily pretend that the plushie says "Thanks, Emily."

"Thanks to you too." says Emily with a very sweet smile.

She then put down the plushie and grab her violin instead.

"Okay...here we go..." says Emily as she starts to play 'Yellow Sun' by Vanessa Oriolez.

It is one of Emily's mom's favorite songs.

"Yay." says Emily, happy that she's able to play the song correctly.

"Awww, it's my song." says Emily's mom Pam Fields as she enter the room and hear Emily play.

"Yeah, I learned how to play it, mommy." says Emily.

Pam enjoy hearing Emily play Yellow Sun'.

This song has been Pam's favorite for a very long time.

She first heard it on a date with her husband back when he was just her boyfriend.

It was in a bar in Texas.

Pam will never forget that romantic date. That was the night she truly fell 100 % in love with the man who would become her husband and the father of Emily.

2 days later.

Emily is happy as she ride her bike home from school.

She has learned two more songs and that's why she is very happy today.

Once home, Emily eat some ice cream and watch an episode of My Little Pony.

After that she change clothes and then she play one of the songs she has learned so her parents can hear how good she is.

Emily's mom and dad thinks Emily is very talented at playing violin, almost as good as she is at swimming.

"I learned this song in school." says Emily after the end of the song.

"Very good, Little Fish." says Emily's dad Wayne Fields with a smile.

"Thanks, daddy." says a happy Emily.

Wayne is proud of his only daughter Emily because of her skills with the violin and at swimming.

Pam is proud of Emily as well, for the same reasons.

"Do you plan to continue to swim even though you play violin?" says Pam.

"Yeah, of course. I love swimming and do not wanna stop." says Emily.

"Okay. Good." says Pam.

"I'm glad you'll keep swimming even though you enjoy violin as well now." says Wayne.

"I can never stop being the swimmer-girl, dad. When I swim I am very happy." says Emily, all cutie cute.

"Very nice, Emily." says Wayne.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"To celebrate that you play violin, I bought you a little someting." says Pam.

Pam gives Emily a new swimsuit.

"Awww! Yay!" says a happy Emily.

22 minutes later, Emily play with her plushies on her bed.

Emily is happy.

Soft sweet music play on low volume on Emily's CD-player.

"...and then dolphin show up, saving her buddies. Yay! YoBu is a very cute hero plushie." says Emily.

She pretend that the dolphin plushie save some other plushies from some big danger.

"The other plushies thanks YoBu for saving them. So cutie cute and sweet." says Emily.

Emily love to play with her plushies.

"Plushies are so awesome." says Emily.

40 minutes later, Emily play violin.

She practice one of those 2 songs she learned at school.

"Awww." says a happy Emily.

"That sounds wonderful, Little Fish." says Wayne.

"Thanks, daddy." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"You're welcome. It's nice that you enjoy playing violin." says Wayne.

"It's fun, almost much fun as to swim." says Emily.

"Okay." says Wayne.

"Yeah." says Emily.

2 weeks later.

Emily has learned 4 more songs.

She play one of them for her mom and dad.

"Very sweet, Emily." says Pam.

"Thanks, mommy." says Emily.

Almost a month later, Emily play violin in front of the entire school on Cuteness Day.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
